spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Clayfield Northbound
Clayfield Northbound is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's educational television series Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, 024RPT, XQ25EG, 352KFT, 618RVD, 127RWU, 369RWU, XQ23HG, 2207ST and AlbertAnnerley06. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Clayfield Northbound, the parody has no connections to the Brisbane City Council and does not set in the suburb of Clayfield, an inner northern suburb in the City of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Clayfield Northbound retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. Clayfield Northbound only takes the first 48 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 48 2017-2018) except for Season 7 1975-1976 and Season 46 2016. Interesting features present in Clayfield Northbound included: * Princess Sofia plays Big Bird (and dressed as Little Red Riding Hood); * David is played by Little Red Riding Hood from Goldie & Bear; * Gordon and Susan are played by Jack Bear '''and '''Jenny Foxworth; * Penny Gadget played Maria, Nick Wilde played Luis; * Balto plays Bob, Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) plays Guy Smiley; * Bert and Ernie are played by Mildred Hubble and Enid Nightshade respectively; * Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor plays Count von Count, Hermione Granger plays Countess von Backwards; * Caillou plays Little Bird, Princess Amber plays Granny Bird; * Biff and Sully are played by The Cat in the Hat and Cindy Lou Who respectively; * Baby Kermit played Elmo; * Little Witch Rosita played Rosita, Pippi Longstocking played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Princess Fiona, Summer Penguin and Cinderella respectively; * Abby Cadabby is played by Rosalina; * Telly Monster is played by Little Bill; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie from Caillou, Oscar the Grouch is played by Rarity, and; * Clayfield Northbound displays episode numbers during the beginning, on the first 23 seasons, using Toowong font (AKA Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font [BTFNF]). Characters and the Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Bob - Balto (Balto) * David - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Gordon - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Susan - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Kermit the Frog - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Maria - Penny Gagdet (Inspector Gadget) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Herry Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Countess von Dahling - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Biff - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Barkley - Clover (Sofia the First) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Ovejita - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Linda - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Miles - April Glover (Little Bill) * Olivia - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Gina - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Gabi - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Honkers - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Big Bird Balto.png|Balto as Bob Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as David Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Gordon JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Susan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Kermit the Frog Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Bert 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Ernie Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Granny Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley Belle.png|Belle as Herry Monster Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West as Countess von Backwards Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Countess von Dahling The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Biff Img 18.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Sully Clover.jpg|Clover as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Little Witch Rosita.png|Little Witch Rosita as Rosita Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Mr. Hooper DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Linda Photo58.png|April Glover as Miles Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Olivia Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gina Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Clayfield Northbound Season 1 (1969-1970) * Clayfield Northbound Season 2 (1970-1971) * Clayfield Northbound Season 3 (1971-1972) * Clayfield Northbound Season 4 (1972-1973) * Clayfield Northbound Season 5 (1973-1974) * Clayfield Northbound Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Clayfield Northbound Season 8 (1976-1977) * Clayfield Northbound Season 9 (1977-1978) * Clayfield Northbound Season 10 (1978-1979) * Clayfield Northbound Season 11 (1979-1980) * Clayfield Northbound Season 12 (1980-1981) * Clayfield Northbound Season 13 (1981-1982) * Clayfield Northbound Season 14 (1982-1983) * Clayfield Northbound Season 15 (1983-1984) * Clayfield Northbound Season 16 (1984-1985) * Clayfield Northbound Season 17 (1985-1986) * Clayfield Northbound Season 18 (1986-1987) * Clayfield Northbound Season 19 (1987-1988) * Clayfield Northbound Season 20 (1988-1989) * Clayfield Northbound Season 21 (1989-1990) * Clayfield Northbound Season 22 (1990-1991) * Clayfield Northbound Season 23 (1991-1992) * Clayfield Northbound Season 24 (1992-1993) * Clayfield Northbound Season 25 (1993-1994) * Clayfield Northbound Season 26 (1994-1995) * Clayfield Northbound Season 27 (1995-1996) * Clayfield Northbound Season 28 (1996-1997) * Clayfield Northbound Season 29 (1997-1998) * Clayfield Northbound Season 30 (1998-1999) * Clayfield Northbound Season 31 (2000) * Clayfield Northbound Season 32 (2001) * Clayfield Northbound Season 33 (2002) * Clayfield Northbound Season 34 (2003) * Clayfield Northbound Season 35 (2004) * Clayfield Northbound Season 36 (2005) * Clayfield Northbound Season 37 (2006) * Clayfield Northbound Season 38 (2007) * Clayfield Northbound Season 39 (2008) * Clayfield Northbound Season 40 (2009-2010) * Clayfield Northbound Season 41 (2010) * Clayfield Northbound Season 42 (2011-2012) * Clayfield Northbound Season 43 (2012-2013) * Clayfield Northbound Season 44 (2013-2014) * Clayfield Northbound Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * Clayfield Northbound Season 47 (2017) * Clayfield Northbound Season 48 (2017-2018) * Clayfield Northbound images of seasons Logos and intro history * Clayfield Northbound logos * Clayfield Northbound animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Clayfield Northbound character images Direct-to-video * Clayfield Northbound Presents: Follow That Princess of Enchancia (1985) * Christmas Eve on Clayfield Northbound (1978) Category:Clayfield Northbound Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Sofia-related Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:Sofia the First Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:352KFT Category:618RVD Category:127RWU Category:369RWU Category:XQ23HG Category:2207ST Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Brisbane City Council